This invention relates to an apparatus for inspecting, drying, and finishing dyed pantyhose continuously in an automatic manner. The finishing process of dyed pantyhose generally comprises inspecting, drying, heat-setting, and packaging.
Shortly after being dyed, pantyhose are still wet and wrinkled, so that a heat-setting process is generally carried out during the drying of the pantyhose to simply remove such wrinkles. When packed in a carton or bag, pantyhose do not need to be completely free of wrinkles. Therefore, pantyhose can have merchandise value despite being finished by only a simply drying process.
Hitherto, the inspecting, drying, and heat-setting processes of pantyhose have been conducted one after another in a separate manner. Because of that, considerable manpower is required on each machine carrying out the separate processes in order to fit on or take off pantyhose therefrom, and this inevitably contributes to a poor productivity and the production cost is hard to reduce.